Usuario Blog:Adalia Smith/Harumi Live ~ I Want to Introduce you to My Delicious Home
Información general *Idol: Harumi Sunakawa. *Canción: STAR JET! *Coord: Cutie Pastel Coord. *Cyalume: Super Cyalume Harumi Coord. *Extras: Idol Aura, Starlight B&B. ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ �� ~ Antes del Live, en la pasteleria Beauty for Spring ~ �� Harumi: *Con su uniforme* Yosh, ¡Hoy sera un gran dia! *Se apróxima al meson patinando* ¿Uh? ¿Y mamá? La madre de Harumi llega a la casa, con cara desanimada. Harumi: ¡Mamá! :3 ahí estas *Se acerca a ella* Sra. Sunakawa: ...Harumi... Harumi: *Mira su rostro* D: Tienes cara larga, ¿Sucede algo? ;-; Sra. Sunakawa: B-Bueno...solo que...e-es probable que tengamos que cerrar la pasteleria... Harumi: ¿¡Eeeeh!? ¿Por que? D': Sra. Sunakawa: Los clientes han bajado mucho ultimamente, debido a la apertura de una nueva pasteleria a 2 cuadras de aqui, así que no creo que podamos seguir manteniendola... Harumi: I-Imposible...¡Quiero verla! Sra. Sunakawa: ¿Eh? Harumi: ¡Ire a verla! ¡Esa nueva pasteleria, ire a conocerla! *Se va rapidamente* Sra. Sunakawa: ¡H-Harumi! ¡Espera! ...dios... �� ~ En la otra pasteleria ~ '''�� Harumi: Así que, aqui es...es gigante O_O...bueno, ¡Aqui voy! *Entra* ... '''El lugar era gigante, con diversidades numerosas de asientos, postres por doquier, y sobre todo muy elegante. Mesero: Bienvenida, damisela, ¿Desea sentarse? Harumi: ¿Eh? Esto...no...si...¡N-No, para na-...bueno, quizas si...si tal vez...¡NO, NO, NO- ya, ¿Donde puedo sentarme? TwT El mesero guía a Harumi a una mesa desocupada y le ofrece un menú, que por cierto, esta lleno de opciones. Mesero: Me retirare unos minutos para que pueda pensar, con su permiso. *C va :v* Harumi: *Observa de reojo todo, parecia CelePara :v* Wow...es...>.< *Mira el meno y comienza a elegir* Mm... 5 minutos después. Mesero: *Vuelve* ¿Ya hizo su elección, mi dama? Harumi: Eh...si, si :3 Quiero... *Se pone a señalar un postre de cada sección* ...por favor :3 Mesero: Como guste. *Toma el menú y se retira* 8 minutos después. Mesero: *Trae todos los postres* Que lo disfrute. Harumi: ¡Itadakimasu~! :3 *Prueba uno* ...Delicioso *o* *Prueba otro* aun más delicioso *Prueba otro* ¡ESTREMADAMENTE DELICIOSO! *O* 10 minutos después, ya comio todo. Harumi: Waa...creo que no doy más TwT...todo estuvo delicioso, la decoración es buenisima, y...>.< este lugar es magnifico ;-; XXX: Me alegra que lo entiendas, mesera de segunda clase. Harumi: ¿Uh? *Voltea* ¿Quien eres? •w• Fundador: Soy el magnifico fundador de esta hermosa pasteleria, ¿Que acaso tu visión es tan deforme que no logras ver mi placa de oro incrustada en diamantes? Harumi: Ehm, pues, según mi oculista veo bien •w• Fundador: *Rie* Veo que tus niveles de clase son bastante bajos, mesera de segunda clase. Harumi: ¿A que se refiere con mesera de segunda clase? ¡Soy una mesera orgullosa de una hermosa pasteleria, y usted no esta en su derecho de decir lo contrario! >.< Fundador: ¿Hermosamente vacia? Pues, eso es simple a la vista *Risa* ¿No es verdad? Harumi: ¡¡!! ;_; Fundador: Ahora que has aceptado tu derrota, vete de aqui, no quisiera que mi hermoso sector quede contaminado de...ti...ugh. Todo el público se burla de Harumi, y esta baja la mirada. Harumi: ... Fundador: ¿No tienes respuesta? Harumi: ¡No, no!...¡No he aceptado ninguna derrota! Fundador: Entonces, ¿Que harás? Es evidente que todo el mundo adorara esta pasteleria antes que la tuya. Necia mocosa. Harumi: *Sonrie* ¡No subestimes lo que la linda cupido es capaz de hacer! ¡Nos vemos! *Se va patinando* Fundador: ¡OYE! ¡MI HERMOSO PISO! TwT Harumi se va del lugar y va corriendo, su madre alcanza a divisarla. Sra. Sunakawa: ¿H-Harumi? ¿¡Donde vas!? Harumi: ¡A PriPara, mamá! ¡Haré que nuestra pasteleria no tenga que cerrar! :D �� ~ En PriPara ~ '''�� Meganee: Bienvenida a Pri- Harumi: ¡¡MEGANEE-SAN!! ¡Necesito que me hagas un favor! TwT Meganee: ¿Que sucede? Harumi: ¿Podrias transformar el conjunto que llevo en un Coord para el escenario? Meganee: Entendido n.n estara listo luego, entra para hacer el Live. Harumi: ¡Muchas gracias! :3 *Entra a PriPara* Harumi va corriendo llamando la atención de todos los Idols. Harumi: ¡Minna~! ¡Voy a ir a hacer un Live SUUUPER importante! ¡Vayan a verme por favor! ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Meganee: Escanea tus PriTickets en la sección "MyTicket". También puedes escanear los TomoTickets de tus amigos. ¡Coord Change Start! Meganee: ¡Se ve tan adorable! Harumi-san es toda una repostera, ¡Buena suerte! Harumi: ¡Cutie Pastel Coord! ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Harumi: ¡Minna~! ¡Cupido ha llegado para arreglar sus corazones! '''Fans: ¡HARUMIIIII~~! Harumi: Hoy tengo un anuncio muy importante que darles~ ¡Les quiero presentar la pasteleria familiar "Beauty of Spring"! Fans: ¿Beauty of Spring? Harumi: ¡Si, si! En ella trabajo arduamente todos los días. Quizas no tenga algo tan llamativo como muchisimo espacio, o demasiados lujos, pero...un se siente como en casa y, ese hermoso recuerdo del "¡Bienvenido! ¿Que desea?" De todos los días...¡Es maravilloso! ¿No lo creen? Fans: ¡Siiii~! Harumi: ¡Entonces, después de este Live, vamos todos juntos! n.n es la hora de...¡STAR JET! ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Aparece su aura, hace girar su Heart Belt y de este sale un brillo arcoiris muy intenso. Motto kagayakitai Kitto watashi rashiku STARS! Awanai kutsu wo haita mama ja aruki tsukarechau ne Datte yume wa son'na ni chīsakunai Itsu no ma ni ka ōkiku natta mirai wo mitsumetara Ureshiku naru sekai wa tanoshī El brillo arcoiris se va intensificando cada vez más Kyonen no imagoro to maru de chigau keshiki nano Nanda tte dekichau kibun dayo Shōbu wa kore kara♪ De repente aparece una especie de bomba arcoiris, y cuando se logra ver a Harumi, esta rodeada por un aura de cupcakes de colores y varios dulces arcoiris, aparte de que de sus pies y sus brazos sale un impulso de color arcoiris Naritai watashi ni nare! Bōken shiyou yo Migi ni narae no coord ja tsumaranai mono tarinai Jiyūna kokoro deare! Seikai wa watashi ga kimeru no Hashiri dashitara tomaranai mezasu yūki wa doko dai? Ichiban boshi ni nare STAR JET☆彡 Motto kagayakitai Kitto watashi rashiku STARS! Hito no hane wo urayamu dake ja tobi kata wasurechau Kazaru koto wa enjiru koto janai Kimi ga nigenai kagiri asu wa nigetari shinai yo Utsumuita kinō ni se wo mukete Jibun ni makeru na♪ Ganbaru riyū nante yama hodo aru desho! Dare mo mane dekinai koto shiyou yo kanaeyou yo Chance ni idomi tamae! Mayubasu ja sekai wa hakarenai Subete ni imi ga aru nosa min'na fuzoroi dakara Miryokuteki nan dane STAR JET☆彡 ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Harumi: ¡Making Drama! ¡Switch on! Tokimeki wa aratana hajimari no yokan Motto dokidoki shiyou Yabai kurai honki ga tomaranai no!!! New Release PriPara Sweets「FuwaToroRin」 ¡¡Super Cyalume Change~!! Rainen no imagoro don'na keshiki mitsumeteru? Doko ni demo ikechau kibun dayo Drama no makuake♪ ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Aparece por la parte de atrás la firma de Harumi en tono arcoiris Naritai watashi ni nare! Bōken shiyou yo Migi ni narae no coord ja tsumaranai mono tarinai Jiyū na kokoro deare! Seikai wa watashi ga kimeru no Hashiri dashitara tomaranai mezasu yūki wa doko dai? Ichiban boshi ni nare STAR JET☆彡 Motto kagayakitai Kitto watashi rashiku STARS! Categoría:Entradas de blog Categoría:Live Categoría:Harumi Live Categoría:Harumi Sunakawa